


恋爱本质01

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 存档/恋爱本质01





	恋爱本质01

新人写手 还望大家多多包涵  
每个人眼里看到的 心里感受到的都是不同的  
欢迎大家留意见和建议  
感谢愿意看下去的你 比心心

KT向  
舞台剧演员最强座长51×funk音乐人世界无敌性感小可爱244  
陌生人设定  
就是想让他们好好恋爱  
有A团出没，西皮磁石  
新人水平有限，需要nino充当红娘

Chapter.1 靠近堂本先生

 

7：00AM

早晨的空气是新鲜的，堂本光一打开窗这样想。  
但这并不能对他产生任何诱惑。清新的空气，明媚的阳光，都不是他的重点。他现在要做的，就是打完游戏好好休息，睡到下午经纪人来接他之前，再打起精神，去面对满怀期待的观众们。

同一天里，另一位堂本先生也正专注着——  
新专辑发售后的一系列Live活动暂时告一段落，难得的休息日，他终于可以仔细打理他的花花草草了。堂本刚穿着宽松舒适的居家服，喝一口热热的咖啡，手指点上台历，再次确认着上边的日期，nino叫自己去看舞台剧的日子，就是今天。

下午时分，堂本刚走出楼就看到了nino的车。  
能在这个时间点从家里出来，看来这个小家伙是真的喜欢等下要看的这部舞台剧啊。

二宫和也，爱称nino，国民组合ARASHI的成员，去年和同团成员樱井翔宣布结婚入籍。和公司前辈堂本刚关系甚好，两人有多年一起“跑火车”的美好，划掉——沙雕经历。  
早在多年前，堂本刚就为nino敞开了“和同团成员结婚也是可以的呦～”的大门，在饭们之中也是一段佳话。

就是这样的二宫和也，早在一个月前就约了堂本刚要去看，只是刚好赶上前辈新专辑活动开始，于是便一推再推。  
堂本刚笑着走了过去，打开副驾驶座的车门，不出所料感受到了一股锋利的冷气，果然还是本质的宅男啊～`

“前辈，早啊~”一张笑眯眯的柴犬脸凑了过来。

“火星人作息啊你这是，看看你的黑眼圈，shoくん都不管了吗？”

“昨天周一嘛，我刚好也在家，就当等他下班了嘛。昨晚的zero里有你哦～老帅啦～”  
二宫和也开心的发动起车子，和路上的车合流，“怎么样，tuyoushiくん~有没有特别特别特别期待等下的舞台剧呢？”

“你那么想看就自己去看了嘛，不用等我等这么久。”

“不不不，tsuyoshi桑，我和sho酱都看过两次啦，我就是想带你看啊，再说了”  
二宫和也突然拉了拉他的手，坏笑着说，“一个人看，也太寂寞啦。”

堂本刚笑了笑，拿开了对方开玩笑的汉堡手。心里想着，有这么一个可爱的后辈，还真是让人没办法。

车子开到了剧场附近的一家商场，他们决定先吃点东西，再去剧场，顺便他也能听二宫和也讲讲这部舞台剧到底有多大的魅力。

“tsuoshiくん，偶给你索啊”对面的人塞了一口汉堡肉，对堂本刚讲到。  
“你是知道我有多宅的啊，有时候sho酱规划好行程我都不想出门。”

“那你这次是中了什么邪啊，大夏天都愿意下午出门了？”

“因为实在是太巧了，太有缘分了。”二宫和也咽下食物，喝了口水，看起来有很重要的话要讲——  
“首先，我打游戏您知道的吧，游戏里有个队友，男生，声音特别好听，技术也特别好。我俩一起打游戏能有快一年了。然后，大概就两个月前吧，我和sho酱一起在外边吃晚饭的时候，刚好碰到了他采访过的一位舞台剧演员，堂本光一先生。”

说完，他用手指点点刚手边的宣传册上的那位美男子。

言语至此，堂本刚仿佛猜到了什么——“我要说出结局了，我有一个大胆的想法——”

“请请请——”

“这个堂本光一，也就是等下要看的舞台剧的座长，不会就是和你一起打游戏的那个网友吧？”

 

感谢看到这里的你 没有太狗血吧hhhhh～  
希望自己能写出大人的爱情和FTR的美好  
也能让自己满意 不要太幼稚就好  
再次比心心💑


End file.
